1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle that may firmly connect a torsion beam and a trailing arm so that stiffness is enhanced.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a suspension system of a vehicle absorbs shocks transmitted from a road while a vehicle drives and controls vehicle body dynamics during acceleration, deceleration, and cornering.
A general torsion beam type suspension system, as shown in FIG. 6, includes a torsion beam 102 disposed along width direction of a vehicle body 101 and a trailing arm 104 and 106 disposed to an end of the torsion beam 102 along length direction of the vehicle body 101. And a wheel supporter 112 and 114 is disposed to one end of the trailing arm 104 and 106 for rotatably supporting a wheel 108 and 110.
A mounting portion 116 and 118 is formed to the other end of the trailing arm 104 and 106 and a rubber bushing 120 and 122 is disposed between the mounting portion 116 and 118 and the vehicle body 101. And a shock-absorbing member, such as a coil spring and a shock-absorber (not shown) is disposed in rear of the trailing arm 104 and 106.
When rear part of the trailing arm 104 and 106 bounces up and down according to road conditions, the suspension system pivots around the mounting portion 116 and 118, and vibration and impact are attenuated by the shock-absorbing member simultaneously the rubber bushing 120 and 122 absorbs vibration and impact too.
In the general suspension system, because of a gap between the torsion beam 102 and an axle, it is required to reinforce a connecting portion of the torsion beam 102 and the trailing arm 104 and 106 so that a plane type stiffener 124 and 126 is usually disposed thereto.
However, for satisfying torsional strength, it is required to increase a thickness of the stiffener because a cross section of the torsion beam is shaped as “V”. And increasing a thickness of the stiffener induces increasing weight of the total system.
Practically, increasing a thickness and width of a torsion beam is more effective to improve performance than increasing thickness of a stiffener.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.